Operation Buckett
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: Operation Seddie is way too obvious." "If we use Operation Buckett no one will ever know what we are talking about." Carly Shay,with some help, has a plan to get her stubbron friends together. Because frankly they will never realise it on their own!
1. Operation Buckett:still a plan of a plan

**Okay (I always start with okay) I am so excited to be writing this story. I thought of the idea and the name and loved it. I will probably stuff it up but I am going to try anyway and I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it. You probably all won't but hey, I can't please everyone!**

**Operation Buckett is a-go! **

**Enjoy! (And review please).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any living (or dead) part of iCarly. This is a fan fiction!**

Oh my gosh, I was so tired of their fighting. It just goes on and on and on and on and on and on! Will they ever stop? The short answer is no, no they will never stop fighting. It is just what Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson do. They fight.

I am hoping to change this though. With a little help of course.

I'm Carly Shay, co-host of the web show iCarly, ninth grade girl, best friend to Sam Puckett and Freddie and sister to Spencer Shay.

I strongly believe that my two best friends (Sam and Freddie) are perfect for each other. I feel so strongly about it that I am going to help them get together, because frankly they are never going to realise it on their own.

"Sam you can't just go into people's lockers and violate their things!" Freddie shouted at Sam.

"Look Benson, first of all'; you don't tell me what to do! And second of all; I didn't 'violate your things' I improved them!" Sam shouted back through mouthfuls of ham.

"You smeared food all over my books! I needed them for class!" Freddie shouted, evidently appalled at what she had done.

"I was doing you a favour, now you can eat during class!" Sam yelled as she made her way to my fridge in search for more meat.

"Don't you walk away Sam Puckett" Freddie yells at her back as she turns around.

"STOP STOP STOP!" I scream. I was getting really really sick of this argument. They both look at me, I think they only just realised I was in the room. Their faces mirror each other. Shock is written on them, so easily read.

"Look, I am tired of you guys fighting all the time. For the love of all that is good in the world could you please not fight for the rest of the night?" I told them.

"But she..."Freddie started.

"NO!" I yelled. Both he and Sam looked taken aback. "I bet both of you $10 that you can't not fight for the rest of the night." I knew I had got them. Neither of them EVER refused a bet.

"Is it $10 each? Or $10 between us?" Sam asked. Typical Sam.

"Each. If you behave!" I warned.

"It's a bet!" they both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other, disgusted that they had said the same thing at the same time.

Sam went back to hunting through the fridge and Freddie sat down on the couch and got his laptop out.

I sighed. I had better get them together. And fast, before they killed each other, or drove each other and me to insanity.

It was as I was watching girly cow a little later on TV with Sam and Freddie that I hatched a plan. Well not a plan, more of a plan for a plan if you know what I mean. I was going to have to get a group of people to help me though; I can't help these two stubborn people on my own.

This is going to be fantastic! My best friends WILL find out that they are madly in love with each other.

Operation _get Sam and Freddie together_ was going to be brilliant!

**Author's note: Sorry about this chapter. It WILL get better I promise. I am sorry if you think this chapter is a bit short but I like writing short chapters because long ones are so long!**

**Please review. It makes me more excited to write.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	2. Operation Buckett: is a go

**OnWARDS to chapter 2. I only just uploaded my first chapter but I want to keep writing in case I forget something.**

**Thanks to everyone who will read this. No one has read anything so far but as I said I have only just put it up. It may have well changed by the time I upload this chapter. **

**I would love reviews, but don't feel like you have to review. Only review if you want too! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any iCarly anything!**

"We are all here today because we believe that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson should be together." I said looking down at all of the people in front of me. Gibby, Wendy, Germy (Jeremy), Shannon, Jake, Duke and Shane. We were in the AV room; everyone was sitting in chairs in front of me while I talked. "So um I had the idea that we could try and get Sam and Freddie together because it is obvious that by the time they realise it, it will be too late. Who's with me?" Everyone put up there hand which was encouraging.

"So first of all," I said, "I would like to know the reason you guys want to be a part of this, I can't have people here who don't want it. Gibby, you first."

"I think they really like each other. But the main reason is that my psychologist thinks that if I do nice things to people that do bad things to me they may stop." Gibby said.

"Ah, um good luck with that." I said, unsure of what to say. "What about you Wendy?"

"Have you seen them? They are like totally into each other, such the perfect match!" She said.

"Do you really think it is necessary for all of this?" Shannon asked. "I mean this is taking up heaps of time and we really need to get started don't we!"

I looked at Shannon for a moment; I was a tad confused on why she was here. Last time I checked she was madly in love with Freddie. But she had seemed pretty passionate in what she just said so I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, you're right," I said, "I think we need a name for this mission, operation or whatever. Any ideas? I was thinking something along the lines of Seddie. Their couple name people who watch iCarly give them."

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Operation Seddie is way too obvious. Everyone knows who and what Seddie is. What about Operation Buckett? Like a cross between Benson and Puckett. If we use Operation Buckett no one will ever know what we are talking about." Wendy said.

"I LOVE it." I said. "It's catchy, mysterious, it mixes the two names and it just sounds really cool!"

"I like it too." Shane said. "Freddie and Sam won't catch on either because bucket is a real word so if we accidently say it, it won't matter too much because it is a common word."

"Yes, I agree. All in favour of Operation Buckett raise your hands please." I commanded. Everyone raised their hands. "Okay then. Operation Buckett it is. School is gonna start soon so I reckon we should have another meeting after school tomorrow? What do you guys think? It can't be too often cos Sam and Freddie would notice me gone."

"Cool." Jake said.

"Sounds good." Germy agreed.

"GOOD IDEA" Duke shouted. Man that guy was crazy.

"Okay, so we meet in here after school on Tuesday, if there is no AV thing in here. Is there Shane?" I asked.

"Nope. AV club meetings are Monday's and Wednesday's after school and Tuesday's before school so we are good." Shane said.

"Sweet. Remember that no one can mention this to Sam or Freddie!" I told them as they got up to leave.

"Operation Buckett is a-go!" I whispered to myself as I shut the AV room door behind me.

**Author's note: I hoped you liked this chapter. If not, thanks for reading anyway.**

**Read and Review please. **

**I checked my traffic stats again and still no one has read it. Oh well. It has only been like half an hour.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	3. Operation Buckett: is progressing

**Goodness I feel loved. I woke up this morning and had heaps of emails from fan-fiction saying that people had reviewed, alerted and favourited my story so YAY! I feel so loved. Thanks to everyone who has read this. Everyone who has favourited this and to everyone who has put it on that alert thingy. **

**I feel great. I really hope you like the next chapter! I haven't figured out the whole plot yet but I have some ideas for future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly I would not be at my (parents) computer writing fan-fictions.**

Why are they so stubborn? They are always fighting about something, whether it is something on iCarly, something about food, something Sam did to Freddie or sometimes they fight over nothing. The last one of that list is the one of the most boring and the one of the most entertaining to watch. They are boring because there is no cause for an argument and so the words are very boring. It is really entertaining because they get worked up over nothing.

The most entertaining thing they do by far (to me at least) is when either one of them gets jealous. Although I am kind of laughing at my friends' expense it is pretty cute. Like when Freddie went out with that chick Valerie, Sam always went on and on about how the girl was insane for liking Freddie. Like when Sam went out with Jonah. Freddie was going on and on about how disgusting it was. Like whenever Freddie tried (I use the past tense because it seems that Freddie has gotten over his crush) to flirt with me, Sam would get this jealous look on her face and make her presence known by saying "Carly will never love you" which is true. He is a great guy and all but I just don't see him in that way.

All I can say to these examples is: Jealous much?

It's Tuesday night, we had our second Operation Buckett meeting today after school, and we decided that we need to observe their behaviour for awhile, like scientists do with animals in the wild. I am at my apartment, with Sam and Freddie of course, and of course they are fighting. The fight they are having now, as I watch (well pretend to watch) Girly Cow (good thing I have already seen this episode), is about Sam beating up this girl who asked Freddie out. For the record, he said no.

"Look Benson, I am not going to say I am sorry for beating up that Georgie chick. She had it coming!" Sam yelled, spraying ham everywhere.

"It's Georgina Sam; you should know her by now because she has been in your class for years! Anyway you bet her up for no reason! What did she ever do to you?" Freddie screamed at her from across the room. He was standing by the door and she standing behind the bench/island thingy (you know what I mean).

"Well she was standing in front of my locker!" Sam shouted across the room. This was kind of true; she had been standing in the hall way in front of Sam's locker, about 1 metre or 2 in front of it.

"She had to be standing at least 2 metres away Sam! She didn't do anything." Freddie yelled back. I noticed that neither of them was mentioning the fact that she asked him out. I think that Freddie thought it might get Sam angry and Sam obviously didn't want to admit she was jealous.

"How would you know if she did anything to be Fredweird? Do you stalk me or something?" Sam screeched. Man that girl was good at thinking up things on the spot. As far as I was aware the only thing Georgina had ever done to Sam was ask Freddie out. And let her copy her science homework one time when I was sick.

"I do not stalk you Sam. I have better things to do with my time." Freddie yelled back at her.

"Yeah, like stalk Carly. For the record: CARLY WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" She practically blew the house down with the volume of those last 5 words.

"OKAY OKAY. STOP PLEASE" I got up from the couch and turned towards my two best friends who had gotten closer to each other with every word they said. "Like I said before, can you guys give it a rest? I am not going to give you $10 this time. You have to do it for nothing. Sam, you shouldn't have beat up Georgina just because she asked Freddie out. Freddie you shouldn't have got so worked up about Sam beating up the girl that asked you out. For the record, you said no. It would be totally different if you had said yes. Well Sam still shouldn't have done it but YOU GET WHAT I MEAN! Now both of you need to stop fighting all the time, it is getting on everyone's nerves. Mostly mine, but EVERYONE'S!"

"I didn't beat her..." Sam started.

"Save it Sam, I don't care." I lied. I did care. This was really important information for Operation Buckett. "I am going to have a shower; you to better not kill each other while I am gone."

Of course I didn't actually go and have a shower. I went up to the iCarly studio and turned on the webcam that Sam had installed all that time ago when she wanted to spy on Freddie's first date with Valerie.

"How long do ya reckon she'll be?" Freddie asked Sam. They were sitting on the couch, as far away from each other as possible.

"How would I know dork?" Sam snapped. Freddie gave her a look and she said "Depends, she takes long showers if she is depressed. Remember that time when iCarly was gonna get shut down? She was in the shower like all day!" She started laughing.

"Omg, yeah I remember that." Freddie said, laughing as well. They were so cute together; even if they were laughing at me and my long showers. They laughed together for like 5 minutes. Come on, it wasn't that funny! Oh well, at least they are getting along. I waited another 20 minutes up in the iCarly studio, they didn't do much. They mostly watched TV; they were no longer sitting far away from each other. Although they weren't really close. It looked natural, like two friends hanging out. This was progress.

I called Gibby and Wendy (three-way calling was so convenient) as they were second in command (me as first because Sam and Freddie are my best friends).

"Operation Buckett is progressing."

**Author's note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. It makes me feel spectacular! **

**Keep reading and reviewing please! Thanks a bunch.**

**I will try and update soon!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Operation Buckett: has a plan

**Onto chapter 4. I hope everyone is enjoying reading my fan-fiction (man that sounded cheesy). But anyways keep reading and reviewing please. Thanks so much.**

**OMG iTwins! HILARIOUS! I watched it on YouTube and it was honestly hilarious. You should all definitely watch it!**

**An iTwins spoiler in this chapter. It would kind of ruin the episode for you so PLEASE watch it first. I only refer to it in one sentence but PLEASE watch it first. I do NOT want to ruin it for anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

**NB: the _achoohs _are Germy's sneezes. He hasn't been in season 2 at all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of iCarly. Not even a tinsy bit!**

"So I have collected information from history. Sam and Freddie sit together and I have found out that Freddie lets Sam copy off him. Also Sam offered Freddie some bacon yesterday first period." Wendy said to the Operation Buckett group on Thursday before school.

"Great job Wendy," I said standing up, "What about French, Gibby?"

"Oui oui Mademoiselle!" Gibby said taking Wendy's place in front of the group.

"Gibby!" Everyone moaned.

"Fine fine. Well in French I got a D on the test, but onto Operation Buckett: Sam and Freddie sit at opposite ends of the room so that makes it hard for them to interact. I did notice however that Sam kept glancing at Freddie and a few times Freddie glanced at Sam. Also when they made eye contact they would both look away. Freddie would kind of blush and Sam would start writing notes, it was WEIRD."

"Nice work! You're right, that is weird." I said. "Shannon, aren't you in Sam and Freddie's geography class?"

"Yes, nothing much happened. They didn't really look at each other; it was just like a regular class." Shannon said.

"Well that kind of sucks but thanks for looking out for it anyway Shannon." I got up as I said this and looked out at the group.

"We need more evidence." Duke said. Everyone looked at him, surprised (Duke never talked in meetings; in fact no one was really sure why he had come). "We need to work out how we are going to make them admit their feelings for each other."

"You're right _achooh _Duke,_ achooh_, we do! _Achooh_." Germy said.

"Well then what are their weaknesses?" Jake asked.

"Yeah right!" Gibby said "Sam Puckett does not have any weaknesses! Have you seen what the girl can do to a person! Well I suppose you haven't, being all popular and stuff. But as I said before Sam Puckett has NO weaknesses!"

"She must have some. Everyone has something they are afraid of, for me well it's spiders but Sam must be afraid of something!" Wendy said to the group.

"Do you know what her weaknesses are Carly?" Shane asked.

"Um, to tell you the true Sam doesn't really have that many weaknesses. I mean she can't go without food for awhile, like that time we were in the wilderness in Japan and she hadn't eaten in hours but apart from that I can't think of anything." I told them all.

"What about Freddie then?" asked Jake.

"He's scared of Sam. He is very gullible; remember when he came to school dressed as a clown! And he doesn't trust Sam much after that, especially after what happened with Melanie when she lied and said she made the whole thing up when she didn't. His mum is also very over-protective, but that's not really a weakness." I told them. "Can anyone else think of any other's?"

"He takes the blame for Sam, remember locker 239! Maybe that shows his weakness that he helps people. Also when he gave away that 6 month cruise!" Wendy said.

"He gave up a six month cruise!" Jake exclaimed. "Why did he do that? Is he crazy or something?!"

"He gave it up for Sam." Wendy said, a smile playing on her face.

"Let's not get carried away here people, he did it to protect iCarly." Shane said, defending his friend.

"Oh wake up Shane, he did it because he cares about Sam, doesn't he Carly." Wendy snapped.

"Well he did kind of admit it to me. Well after I said 'you care about Sam' he said 'well she did seem really upset." Or something along those lines." I said. We really needed a plan.

"Sorry guys but I have to go." Shannon said and she left. Was it just me or was she not participating much in these meetings. I'm sure it was nothing.

"What about _achooh_ if someone _achooh_ asked _achooh_ one of _achooh_ them out? _Achooh_." Germy suggested.

"GENIUS GER—I mean JEREMY! They get so jealous! Like just the other day, that new girl Georgina asked Freddie out and Sam beat her up!" I said. That was a genius idea. "I think we should wait a bit though because Sam and Freddie only just got over Sam beating up Georgina. I think if we push it too much it could destroy their friendship, what do you guys think?"

"Good point Carly." Wendy agreed.

"Yeah, Sam might need to vent her anger out on someone else. And I am NOT a shirtless punching bag!" Gibby added. Everyone laughed at this. Gibby had gotten a bit saner after that last check up and his knew psychologist. But he still likes wearing no shirt. Some things about Gibby you can't change.

"Okay, meeting dismissed!" I said, "I think I can hear someone coming."

Everyone left. Except Shane who had some AV stuff to do. I was about to leave when the door opened.

"Hey Carly. What are you doing in here?" Freddie had walked in. He had one eyebrow raised.

"Um well..." Man I was stuck.

"I was helping her with her IT project." Shane quickly said.

"Yeah, he was." I said hurriedly. Freddie looked at me weirdly and the said:

"Okay, cool."

"Yeah, well see you later Freddie." I said as I shut the door behind me. Man that was way to close.

I made my way up to my locker and started getting my books out for English. I had this class with both Sam and Freddie which meant I could do plenty of Operation Buckett research. I had to work out who would annoy Sam the most if they asked Freddie out. And who would annoy Freddie the most if they asked Sam out.

It was going to be tough but we officially had a plan which was good.

Operation Buckett has a plan.

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is great that loads of people are taking interest in my stories. **

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. It didn't have much Sam and Freddie action (well none actually) but I needed this to explain stuff. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	5. Operation Buckett: we have a traitor

**Awesome! Onto chapter 5. I am going on holiday tomorrow so this will probably be my last update for awhile (well a few days, we aren't going for that long). But I will update when I get back.**

**Thanks heaps for reading and reviewing.**

**Contains spoilers for iMust Have Locker 239. I know most people have seen this episode but just in case I just thought I'd let you know!**

**Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any single part of iCarly. Seddie would have happened already if I did. **

So here we are. The Three Musketeers. The Three Amigos. Well you get the picture. All three of us, at the Groovy Smoothie, funnily enough drinking smoothies. I do love smoothies.

So I have been giving it a lot of thought and I have thought of the people that are going to get Sam and/or Freddie the most jealous. They are of course: Valerie and Jonah. This is because they are Sam and Freddie's ex's and both of them got jealous when the either of them was dating one of them. Well you get what I mean. Now I think about it I could probably do it instead of Valerie but I really don't want to jeopardise my friendship with either of them, plus Freddie might get his crush back and say yes. And we really don't want that.

"So Freddork, what happened with the whole locker 239 thing?" Sam asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah, what did happen?" I asked. I never really knew about the whole thing. I had found out that it had been destroyed but I didn't actually know the full story.

"You don't know!" Sam laughed.

"It's not funny Puckett!" Freddie said angrily.

"Does it have something to do with you Sam?" I guessed.

"Yup, right in one!" Sam said proudly, "You can tell the story Fredderly."

"Fine. I was sick of sharing a locker with Sam so I offered her $200 for her half of the locker. She took my money and then told me she was going to give me the locker anyway because she missed having a locker next to you. I then asked her for my money back and then her mother drove her car right through the wall of the building and demolished my locker. Then I was standing in the wreckage and Mr Howard came up and sent me to the principal's office. Luckily I didn't get detention or it would have been all Sam's fault. So I just get my old locker back now." Freddie said hurriedly.

"And you still haven't asked for the money back?" I questioned.

"I already gave him the money back, well half of it. Mama needed some ham." Sam said.

"Half is better than nothing." Freddie shrugged.

"Yeah." I said, a grin creeping across my face. Sam gave Freddie his money back. If this had been like a year ago she wouldn't have done it.

"What are you smiling at?" Freddie asked. Both he and Sam looked mighty confused.

"Oh, nothing." I said, as I forced my smile off my face.

"Okay then. Well I gotta go; my mum wants me home for some reason, probably freaking out over nothing. See you guys later for iCarly." Freddie said as he left. I noticed that Sam watched him leave. Not like the fairy tales where people watch people leave lovingly. It was more of a curious look. with a bit of confuesd bit put in.

"What's with the face?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She said as she focused her attention on me.

"Well you just watched Freddie leave with a curious and kind of a confused look on your face." I told her.

"Did I?" Sam said, "I was wondering why I hadn't made fun of him that whole conversation."

"Maybe because you feel that you don't need to insult him?" I asked hopefully.

"As if," Sam said as we got up and left the groovy smoothie and started walking along the sidewalk back to Bushwall Plaza. "There will never be a time where I don't need to insult the boy. It's kind of..."

But I never found out what was kind of. We had just turned the corner and I heard Sam drop the smoothie that she was holding and run back around the corner.

I stared at the scene in front of me. She was there kissing Freddie. I saw Freddie push her off.

"Get off Shannon! I don't like you!" Freddie yelled and ran off towards Bushwall Plaza.

I just stood there. My shocked face turned to a glare as I looked at her.

Operation Buckett we have a traitor.

**Author's note: Okay, here it is! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. Lyss06 you were right to get suspicious of Shannon. I never liked her either. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or read my story. Thanks heaps heaps heaps!**

**Keep reading and reviewing please.**

**And for people wondering why I had the iMust Have Locker 239 thing in, I just really wanted write what happened after Sam's mother ruined locker 239. It kind of fit in with this scene. Well I made it fit. **

**Also for the whole "I could do it instead of Valerie." I am not trying to make Carly think she's better than everyone because I really like Carly. I was just trying to show that she could of done it because that would make Sam really really jealous. But I am not going to because this is NOT a Creddie fic. **

**Thanks again.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	6. Operation Buckett: loses a member

**Okay, so I kind of lied. I just HAD to keep writing! I mean who can blame me?! Shannon just KISSED Freddie while Sam was watching! If I wasn't writing this I would be waiting and waiting for a new chapter!**

**I am just a tad obsessed with Fan fiction!**

**Okay OnWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of iCarly. NONE AT ALL!**

I can't believe she did that. I was glaring at her with all my might. I know that sounds a bit weird but it's true. I can't believe she kissed Freddie! Right in the middle of Operation Buckett. Well at least she didn't actually know that plan!

I walked towards her.

"What the heck do you think you're doing you skunk bag?!" I yelled at her. I very rarely used words like skunk bag, the last time I did had to be a year or two ago when Valerie used Freddie and Sam made me say it.

"Hey Cary!" she said, trying to be all sweet and innocent. Oh there was no way she was going to try and be sweet and innocent.

"Why did you just kiss Freddie? And don't tell me you didn't do it because both Sam and I saw you!" I screamed. Man was I angry.

"Well I like him and well obviously he likes me!" She stated, a smirk playing on her face. I wanted to slap her, but of course I didn't. I would let Sam do that later.

"He does not like you Shannon. He even said so. So whatever fantasy world you're living in, please just get real!" I told her.

"Well someone's a bit jealous. I'm sorry Carly Shay but you have had your chance for years. Freddie has liked you forever and you can't start getting jealous now!" She said. Her smirk getting bigger.

"Don't you smirk at me! I have never liked Freddie that way, and he knows it. I am not jealous, I am furious that you actually kissed one of my best friends when he didn't want you to. Especially since Sam saw as well. You don't deserve Freddie, Shannon. He deserves someone way better than you!" I said back to her. I was majorly annoyed.

"You mean someone like Sam? Get real Carly. Freddie and Sam do not like each other. And even if Sam did like Freddie, he would never go out with her. She hurts him all the time. Freddie Benson would never and will never go out with Sam Puckett!" with these final words she pushes past me and back down the street.

I just stand there. I feel myself going red. This is one of the angriest times I can remember.

I storm back to Bushwalk Plaza. There is no hope of finding Sam now, she is a really fast runner and I wouldn't know where to look.

I got my pearphone out and called Wendy.

"Hello, Wendy here." Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy, it's Carly." I said, I tried to sound calm but it didn't work.

"Whoa, you okay Carly? You sound pretty mad." Wendy said sounding taken aback.

"Sorry Wendy but I just saw Shannon kissing Freddie!" I told her

"WHAT!" she shouted down the phone.

"I know. And then she said that Freddie and Sam would never go out. And she said something about how I was jealous." I said.

"Wow, that skunk bag!" Wendy said.

"Yeah, and to make it worse, Sam was with me when saw." I told her.

"NO WAY! That sucks. What did Freddie do?" She asked.

"Well I don't think he saw me or Sam but he pushed Shannon off and said that he didn't like her. Then he stormed home." I explained.

"Well that's good." Wendy said.

"No it really isn't" I told her. "Sam ran away before Freddie pushed Shannon off."

"How long did they kiss for?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Only like a couple of seconds but Sam is one fast runner, the second she saw them she was off!" I explained, sounding really upset.

"Well I guess Operation Buckett loses a member." She said.

"Yeah I guess it does. Bye Wendy." I said gloomily.

"Bye Carly." She said and I hung up.

I got up to the hallway between the apartment and I noticed Freddie standing in the hallway.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said gloomily.

"Hey. Why are you standing outside your door?" I asked curiously. I wasn't mad at him for this afternoon. It wasn't his fault.

"Oh well my mum is cleaning every inch of the house and I am not allowed in until she has finished." He explained.

"I thought she wanted you home?" I asked.

"Yeah she did. To make sure I didn't get into any trouble because it gets dark in 2 hours." Freddie said, he looked a tad annoyed.

"Yeah um Freddie. I need to talk to you about something." I said. I had to ask him about it. How else was I supposed to know the full story about it?

"Go ahead." Freddie said.

"Um, well with Shannon today..." I started.

"Omg you saw that?" Freddie said sounding really embarrassed. But he didn't mention one thing about him liking me or something like that. This was good; I think he is completely over his crush.

"Yeah, and so did Sam." I told him.

"You have got to be kidding me! You and Sam saw that I pushed her off right!" Freddie said sounding worried.

"Well I did..." I trailed off.

"But Sam didn't. That really sucks." He said, looking miserable.

"How did it happen?" I asked "I only saw when she kissed you and after. Well then I shouted at her." Opps I didn't mean to say that.

"Well I was walking home and she came out of now where and said something along the lines of 'I really like you Freddie and I know you like me' and then she kissed me. It was totally out of nowhere. And then you saw the rest." He explained. He didn't notice my comment.

"Yeah I did. And I have a question." I told him.

"Shoot." He said.

"Why didn't you like Shannon kissing you?" I asked. I don't think he was expecting it.

"I don't know. I mean apart from the fact she is creepy and stalkerish. I don't know." It looked like he was trying to convince himself of something. As he said it he kind of looked off into the distance.

"Okay, that's it. Bye Freddie, you can come over whenever for iCarly." I said as I unlocked my door.

Operation Buckett has lost a member. Which sucks but perhaps it wasn't all bad. We got the jealous reactions we were looking for.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it. So probably won't update for a few days. I hope you can live with the suspense. I am joking,**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! You guys rock!**

**I can't wait to write more but I have to go now so:**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	7. Operation Buckett: has evidence

**I started writing this chapter on holiday; relaxation time cannot distract me from my story. That's how obsessed with fan fiction! So I am just going to finish it now and then upload it.  
Thanks again everyone for the reviews!**

**I am going to try and finish this story before my birthday but it might not happen. It all depends on how long I am going to make this story.**

**Sorry about the few days wait but I was on holiday AND harry potter and the half blood prince came out!!!! It is the best movie I have seen all year! I can't wait till it comes out on DVD. Anyway you didn't come here to listen to my rambling about how great HP is! So have fun reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of iCarly. It's my birthday in 8 days though (wow I'm excited) so it would be a great present!**

"Sam?" I asked her when she got to my apartment an hour after my conversation with Freddie.

"Yeah Carls?" She replied as she sunk down on the couch, totally calm.

"About what happened today..." I said, sitting down next to her. I didn't really know how to put this.

"You mean the wedgie I gave Gibby? Yeah I thought it was pretty weak as well, I don't know what happened to me. Lack if ham I reckon."

"No...What?! You gave Gibby a wedgie! You know how fragile he is! But anyway, I am talking about what happened with Shannon and Freddie"

"What about Shannon and Freddie. I haven't seen Freddie since he was at the Groovy Smoothie and I don't really notice Shannon, she is such a skunk bag." Sam said. She sounded like she hadn't seen anything. She sounded normal.

"What? Huh? You were...but then...I saw...you saw...kissed....what?" I stammered. She was right there when I saw Shannon and Freddie kissing! She dropped her smoothie and then ran away! I hadn't seen her in an hour when she usually came straight to my house after the groovy smoothie and/or school.

"What are you talking about Carls?" Sam said. She sounded completely bewildered.

I took a deep breath and started: "Earlier today you, me and Freddie went to the Groovy Smoothie," I had decided to start at the start since I was still pretty un-calm, what was the word for that? Oh yeah, restless. "Freddie left and then you had this funny look on your face, I asked you what that was about and you said that you hadn't insulted him the entire conversation. Then we rounded the corner, you dropped your smoothie on the ground and then turned around and ran away. I thought it was because Shannon kissed Freddie."

"What? She was kissing who now? I'm sorry but I don't believe you, no one in their right mind would want to kiss that loser. And anyways like I would ever run away because some skunk bag was kissing Freddork! How pathetic! I realised I had left my wallet at the groovy smoothie. I totally forgot you were there and I kind of blanked out, then I saw Gibby and I realised I needed to do my science homework so I called him over and copied his work. I had ham as well of course." She sounded thoroughly shocked that I thought that she had run away from kissing Freddie. Maybe she hadn't seen.

"Okay then. Don't worry about it." I said, I was completely confused. Maybe she didn't see that Shannon kissed Freddie. Maybe she was doing a really good job of covering up her feelings? Well maybe she doesn't even like Freddie?

Stop it Carly, she does like Freddie. She is just in denial.

"What was up with Miss Briggs today?" Sam asked me as she got up and made her way to the fridge.

"I dunno. She was acting way more weird than usual. Maybe it's that brown lump that is growing back on her nose." I answered. Ew that lump was disgusting. Not as disgusting as Lewbert's wart though. Eh that gave me the shivers.

"Yeah. I kind of hate her. She keeps calling me a demon and...Yum ribs!" Sam finished, looking happily at the meaty goodness.

"You and your meat." I laughed.

"Mama does love the meat." She said in a cheery tone. But it sounded kind of weird and forced.

"Cool. Well I am going to go up and check stuff in the iCarly studio. If Freddie comes tell him I'm up here and please don't kill him!"

"Aw can I please please please!" She whined.

"NO!" I shouted/laughed.

"Okay then, only because you gave me ribs." She retorted.

Still laughing I made my way up the stairs. I looked at the TV screen; I had forgotten to turn the webcam off that I had used to spy on Freddie and Sam. I saw Sam there. She looked lost and upset. She wasn't crying because Sam Puckett (almost) never cries.

"I guess I'm not in my right mind. I'm pathetic. Who would wanna kiss him? Who would wanna kiss me? He didn't even push her off." she whispered to herself, I saw a tear trickle down her face. This was wrong. Sam Puckett does NOT cry over some guy.

"Stop it Sam! You do NOT cry over some guy. Especially not a dork!" She said to herself. She wiped her cheek. "Ergh, Carly is making me soft!" Then she got up and went to the fridge and devoured the ham in all of 2 minutes.

I was stunned at how she had pretended she didn't care. But I still I can't believe she admitted her feelings out loud! (while webcam was on YAY!) I ran over to the laptop and saw that all my webcam footage had been saved, you gotta love auto save! I put it on my USB and started to leave the studio.

As I closed the door to the studio I realised that although I was shocked at Sam covering up her feelings I couldn't be that surprised. Drama was the only subject she wasn't currently failing.

I couldn't wait to show the people of Operation Buckett the footage. It was going to be EPIC!

Operation Buckett has evidence!

**Author's note: Here it is chapter 7! I hoped you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I loved Sam's denial.**

**I can't wait to write the next chapter and hear your reviews for this chapter of course.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed/reviews and EVERYONE who has read this. It means heaps. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Operation Buckett:to the drawing board

**Just checked the stats on my last chapter and a total of 1 person has read it!!! I'm not worrying though because it has only been up for a tiny bit. **

**I am going straight on with chapter 8 because I love this story at the moment.**

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Keep reviewing please because I really appreciate your input!**

**Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any tinsy tiny part of the television program iCarly or any other iCarly stuff (website etc). **

"At that's it for tonight folks!" I yelled to the camera.

"Yeah so goodbye all you skunk bags out there..." Sam said.

"And all you non-skunk bags!" I finished.

"Bye...Ciao...Auf Widersehen...Au revoir...TTFN...BYE!" We yelled random goodbyes into the camera until Freddie said his famous line:

"And we're clear. Great show tonight guys!"

"Thanks Freddie." I said.

"Yeah Freddikins. We could have done without your input though." Sam responded.

"Could you just be nice to me for 5 seconds Sam? You just always have to insult me and call me names and I'm sick of it!" Freddie said to Sam, his voice was getting louder and louder with every word.

"Well I'm sorry for having an opinion!" Sam yelled at him.

I was going to stop them but I thought 'what's the point' and I got my phone out and started recording what they were saying (my phone has really good storage) just in case something came up that would be useful for Operation Buckett.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you Puckett that if you don't have anything nice to say then you don't say anything at all!" Freddie shouted back.

"Hasn't anyone told you Benson that it's disgusting to kiss people in public!" She screeched as she stormed out.

"What?" Freddie yelled after her.

I closed my phone. OMG I am so happy I got this on film. It is really my lucky day; someone must have slipped me some liquid luck (a/n sorry about the Harry Potter reference, I am a tad obsessed).

I can't believe that Sam shouted that out to Freddie. She is so jealous. This makes me feel guilty, because although I didn't cause this pain I was planning on it.

"What just happened?" Freddie asked me and I awoke from my mind wandering.

"Um well Sam insulted you; you yelled at her, she yelled back. You said something along the lines of 'if you don't have something nice to say then don't say it at all' and then she screamed at you about how disgusting it was to kiss people in public." I told him. His face was looking really confused, boys were so slow. "Oh and then she stormed out." I added.

"I noticed." He said, somewhat coldly.

"Hey hey, don't get angry at me!" I told him.

"Sorry Carly. But what did she mean?" Freddie asked me.

"Maybe she was jealous. Well I have to go and write an English paper so bye." I said. With that I walked out of the iCarly studio and down to my bedroom.

I heard a sudden burst of music from my pocket as Hot N Cold by Katy Perry started playing. I grabbed my pearphone out of my pocket.

"Hello Carly here." I said into my phone.

"Hey Carly, it's Wendy." I heard a voice from my phone say.

"Oh hey Wendy. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good thanks. You?" she replied.

"I'm okay. Loads more info on Operation Buckett but why did you call?" I said.

"I called to wonder what happened with Sam after Shannon and Freddie kissed." She questioned.

"Well Sam said she hadn't seen it and that she was fine. She said something about no one in their right mind would kiss Freddie." I told Wendy.

"Oh that is kind of good but kind of bad if you know what I mean." She said.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I told her "But there is more. I then went up to check on the iCarly studio and I saw that I still had the webcam on that I had used to spy on Sam and Freddie previously and I saw Sam and she said: I guess I'm not in my right mind. I'm pathetic. Who would wanna kiss him? Who would wanna kiss me? He didn't even push her off."

"NO WAY!" Wendy squealed down the phone.

"YES WAY!" I squealed back. We were such teenage girls.

"That's great." Wendy said.

"Yeah I thought so too until Sam and Freddie got into an argument after iCarly about something really stupid and then Sam said 'Hasn't anyone told you it's disgusting to kiss in public and then stormed off. This is kind of good because we now have one sided evidence but not the full evidence we need." I told her sadly.

"That won't be a problem. Freddie is a push over!" She said.

"I guess, anyway I gotta go Wendy. See ya!" I said as I hung up.

I was completely stumped for ideas. I just couldn't think of any way to get it out of Freddie that he likes Sam. It just didn't seem possible. I was going to have to ask for help.

"SPENCER!" I yelled as I came hurtling down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" he shouted. Grabbing his new broom.

"There is no fire Spencer, and the broom wouldn't help you anyway. Remember last time?" I smiled as I said this.

"Oh yeah right, my broom caught on fire and then the fire man came and took my chicken stir fry." He said looking angry.

"Yeah yeah, well onto other topics, has Freddie gone home?" I asked.

"Yup Freddo has left the building. Well not the building, more like the apartment." Spencer said.

"Good. I need some help concerning him and Sam." I told him.

"Operation Buckett?" Spencer asked.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised, I had never told him about it.

"Oh just my great, magical, mystical, physic mind! That and your friend Gibby phoned and started talking about it before I could say hello." Spencer explained.

"Stupid Gibby, what if Sam had answered the phone? Anyway I have recently found out that Sam DOES like Freddie, I have the evidence right here on my USB. I just need a way to convince Freddie to admit his feelings. Any ideas?"

"Well kiddo I have learnt in my many previous successful relationships..." Spencer started.

"What successful relationships?" I said over him.

"Like I said, I have learnt in my many previous successful relationships that you need to wait for someone to admit their feelings. You do not want to make a sculpture of the person you like with the words "I love you Bella" on it when the Bella in question doesn't like you back and she has a big mean football playing boyfriend." Spencer said knowledgably.

"Personal experience?" I questioned.

"It HURT!" Spencer wailed. And then he vanished into his bedroom to finish making his latest sculpture, it was made out of bones (he had got the idea off Sam when she made his ribs into a necklace).

I sat on the couch watching TV with some Wahoo Punch and some popcorn and I still couldn't think of a single way to convince Freddie to admit that he likes Sam.

I will have to ask the rest of Operation Buckett. The jealous thing will only ruin their relationship further.

Operation Buckett; back to the drawing board.

**Author's note: This is my longest or second longest chapter I think. I personally think that it says a lot whereas the other chapters only really say one thing. This has many conversations which take up heaps of time.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and definitely keep reviewing! I am up to 16 readers now! YUS! Anyway keep reading and reviewing!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	9. Operation Buckett: is making movie magic

**Okay guys here is chapter 9! I had a bit of writer's block but DON'T WORRY that is over. My friend will be slightly annoyed because she wanted me to write a Harry Potter fan-fic and I was going to until like a minute ago when inspiration struck! So I really hope you enjoy.**

**Enjoy! Please keep reading and reviewing please. It makes me feel really really loved! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it makes me feel loved (as stated before). **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any world, whether it be real or imaginary, own iCarly.**

"So that is what happened. And in case you are wondering, Shannon is no longer a member of Operation Buckett and we have completely got rid of the jealousy plan, sorry Jeremy." I told the members of Operation Buckett; Wendy, Gibby, Shane, Germy (Jeremy), Duke and Jake at the meeting on Friday morning (the day after the kiss). I had just shown them the video's I had filmed both on webcam and on my pearphone. "So it's back to the drawing board. We need to find a way of making Freddie admit that he likes Sam."

"I can't believe the girl I loved betrayed us like that!" Gibby said, he sounded mortified.

"You'll be okay Gibby. She was a skunk bag anyway." Wendy said, comforting Gibby.

"Yes, you're better off without her." I said and then thought, if you ever had her.

"Off topic guys, off topic!" Shane said, he clearly wanted to get on with it.

"Right, yes it is." I said, trying to get control of the situation.

"Well what if someone told Freddie that they liked Sam and what he thought about them asking them out?" Jake suggested.

"But what if Sam bet them up?" Gibby asked, "What if Freddie got really angry? I do not want to ruin this topless glory!"

"I think it all depends on who it comes from. If it's Freddie's friend then he wouldn't get really angry at them and would possibly admit to liking Sam, if it was some random or someone he didn't like then he would get really really angry." Wendy said.

"So _achooh_ it wo-_achooh_-uld have _achooh _to be _achooh_ a friend. _Achooh_" Germy said through his sneezes. (A/n just to be clear the word wo-achooh-uld is would with a sneeze through it).

"Yes it would." I answered.

We all turned and looked at Shane.

"There is NO way I am pretending to like Sam just for Freddie." Shane said, he sounded really scared.

"You wouldn't be pretending, you would be reminiscing the past." I told him, he did, once upon a time, like Sam.

"Yeah and you can see where that got me! In HOSPITAL! I have no desire to go back there again. I fell down the elevator shaft!" Shane said.

"It would be different this time," I told him, "First of all, my elevator is fixed. Second of all, Sam would never find out so she couldn't hurt you. Third of all, Freddie is your friend so he wouldn't get angry..."

"Well you're his friend! Why don't you pretend?!" Shane said, he was panicking now.

"Shane, you are closer to liking Sam in that why than I am and also Freddie has known me for longer and it would just be weird." I said. "Any way where was I? Oh yeah, Fourth of all, this would really help your friend find the girl he really likes. Don't you want the best for your friend?"

"Fine I'll do it." Shane agreed "But on one condition!"

"What?" I asked.

"Sam is to be NO WHERE near me and she must NEVER find out about this, I like living." Shane demanded.

"That's two conditions." Gibby said.

"Yeah but that's fine." I agreed to his condition/s.

"How are we going to film all of this?" Wendy asked.

"Well we are going to need some super-cool spy equipment!" Jake said, he sounded excited.

"Yeah but no fake pie okay because that didn't work the first time." I told the group at large. They looked back at me with confused expressions. "Well Freddie ordered this fake pie...Don't worry."

"So how are we going to video this?" Wendy asked again.

"Well I think I still have the glasses and the hat that Sam, Freddie and I used when we were looking for evidence for some guy selling pirate videos." I said.

"You mean pirated videos?" Jake questioned.

"No, pirate videos, don't ask." I said as Jake opened his mouth. "The problem is with that stuff is that Freddie would remember them and they are hooked up to his laptop. Anyone else have anything? I mean Shane can hardly go up to Freddie and take a video camera out and start filming Freddie's confession."

"Well I have this video camera installed in my zip of my jacket. That might work?" Shane asked. "But I think I should have something else just to make sure."

"Could you make another replica of the hat that Freddie made?" I asked.

"Probably, it would take me a few hours though. I should have it ready for after school today. We would need to get it done before the weekend starts tomorrow." Shane explained.

"Awesome. Okay Operation Buckett people the meeting is over. Everyone meet back here after school so we can go over the plan."

Operation Buckett is making movie magic! I thought as I left.

**Author's note: I am going to let you in on a little secret but this chapter was not my big inspiration. It was more of a little inspiration. I am using this to show that it would be a really hard job of getting Sam and Freddie together. I love the character Shane, and Wendy and Gibby as well. They should have bigger parts. **

**Thanks for reading so far. I do have quite awhile to go on this story so I really appreciate everyone who is reading. It doesn't matter if you don't review. You guys are taking some of your time to read my story and it makes me feel loved. So thanks. And a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It makes my story much more fun to write because I know people are interested. I will probably update again today, well my today. It is still yesterday in most of the world but oh well.**

**Oh I would also like to thank a girl in my debating team (who shall remain nameless) who always says "Off topic guys, off topic" and it always cracks me up. So thank you to her.**

**TTFN (sorry about me putting that in my last chapter by the way, I just couldn't resist). **

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	10. Operation Buckett: hits a dead end

**Next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Did you know that iCarly got nominated for an Emmy? I don't know which one but they did!**

**NB: This chapter is in Shane's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of iCarly. I don't even own the computer I am typing at (my parents do). **

I really hope she doesn't kill me. If she does it is Carly Shay's fault. I should put that in writing so the world will know. I get out a piece of paper and write the words

** 'If I die today by murder by Sam Puckett and/or Freddie Benson I would like to say it is Carly Shay's fault as she made me do this! –Shane'**

There we go. That made me feel better. I am sitting in the AV room at the moment, its lunch time and I am finishing the camera cap that I am going to use to tape Freddie when he confesses his feelings about Sam. I can't believe I have to pretend to like her. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that everything that happened between her, Carly and I can kind of change a person's view. If I hadn't ended up in hospital then maybe things would have been different, but I did end up in hospital so I have vowed NEVER to like Carly and Sam in that way again. I like them as friends though. Well I like Carly as a friend. I have no idea what to think of Sam, she's just Sam.

The bell rings just as I finish. I get up and head to my last lesson of the day, German. It is my second favourite subject at the moment (my favourite is IT, no surprises there). I love the way the words are structured and the different cases and stuff, it is just so great! Sorry, I am going on a bit aren't I? Sorry. I sit next to Wendy in German, she is really good. We have a substitute teacher today who doesn't know German so he tells us we can do anything. Usually I would be a bit annoyed about this (I'm a bit of a nerd) but today Wendy and I could talk about Operation Buckett, it was especially good because Sam nor Freddie take German (Freddie takes French and I doubt Sam would be good at learning a second language, she has enough trouble with English).

"How did the hat go?" Wendy asks as she leans back on her chair in a relaxed way.

"Good," I said, leaning back as well "It is finished and I tested it as well so that I know it works, I checked my zip camera as well so you guys will have 2 cameras in case one of them stuffs up, it's unlikely but just in case."

"That's great. I hope it works, for two people who are so perfect for each other they are quite hard to get together."

"I know what you mean. You would have thought it would have already happened. No one would be surprised if they got up right now and claimed their love for each other." I agreed.

"Yeah I reckon, but they would never do that. They are both kind of shy." Wendy said.

"Sam Puckett? Shy?" I said unbelievingly. As far as I was concerned Samantha Puckett (she'll kill me for using her first name even if it is in my head) was about the un-shyest person I knew. She's rude, frank and straight to the point, she was not shy.

"Yeah, she's not shy as in shy around talking and meeting new people and stuff. But she is shy in the way that she would never admit her feelings to anyone. She wouldn't even tell Carly she was upset. She totally blew it off like nothing. She is a little insecure. Not totally, someone who is totally insecure would not give people wedgies and insult them and pull pranks, and speak their mind all the time." She explained.

"Um okay."

For the rest of the lesson we just talked more about the technical stuff so that Wendy would know what to do and tell Carly so I could quickly catch up with Freddie.

When the bell rang Wendy and I quickly went to the AV room and started setting things up. By the time everyone else got here we had finished.

"Okay guys, we have to do this quickly." Carly was saying. "Freddie is at his locker and will only be there for another few minutes. Shane, is everything set up?"

"Yup, everything is ready Carly." I told her. "Should I go now?"

"Yes, we will make sure everything is alright here." She said. "Gibby, Jeremy, Jake, you guys are on the zipper cam. Wendy and I are on the hat cam. Duke, you have to keep watch by the door."

After she said this I left. As soon as I got out of the AV room I stopped Freddie by his locker.

"What's up Freddie?" I said as I got to him.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" He asked me. This was a tough one, should I mention Sam now or should I wait till later? I decided on later.

"Nothing much either, do you wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie? I have this new application on my laptop that I just have to show you." I said. Yeah, that sounded good. I was lying of course, there was no new application on my laptop but I would mention Sam before we got to the Groovy Smoothie.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything. Carly is off doing some art thing and Sam is in detention." He said as we walked out of the school. I smiled at the lie that Carly must have told Freddie to keep him from knowing about Operation Buckett.

"What's up with Sam?" I asked. "I mean she is always in detention. Like some kind of rebel or something. Rebels are cool." I added the last bit in to slowly hint my way to the fake confession (well fake on my part, I hoped his would be real).

"I dunno, I mean she always does bad things. You think she would have learnt by now." He said, totally ignoring my rebels are cool comment. Rats. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah you would. She's still pretty cool though, don't you reckon? Her hair is like amazing." I told Freddie, I hope he picked up the hint.

"Nice teeth too." Freddie added.

"Yeah. I wonder what she would be like to date." I questioned, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Why? Do you like Sam?" Freddie said, he sounded kind of weird. "I thought after that thing with her and Carly you would stay away." Man he had no idea how right he was, but I had to keep acting.

"I suppose. I mean she's funny, cute and really confident." And she would probably kill me for saying that, but I decided not to add that in.

"And aggressive, mean, vicious, violent, devious and well she is a lot of bad things really. It would take one brave guy to admit he likes Sam Puckett." Rats, that was not the confession I was hoping for.

"What sort of girl do you like then? Do you still like Carly?" I asked.

"Na, I realised that was just a crush." He told me.

"What about my first question?" I questioned.

"I dunno. Someone individual, not afraid to stand up for what they believe in, funny, cute, someone who is creative and someone shorter than me." Freddie told me.

"Who fits all those qualities?" I asked. "Carly has all of that but you're over her. Wendy isn't very creative. Shannon is not individual, funny, cute or creative; I think she's taller than you too. Kathy is taller than you. Valerie isn't funny or creative or individual. What about that chick from science? No wait, she's really shy and would never stand up for herself. Wendy's two friends, I don't remember their names, aren't individual. I'm sorry man but you're limiting yourself to basically no one."

"I guess." Freddie said.

"But wait." fake comprehension creeping on my face, "Sam fits all those qualities. She is individual, not afraid to stand up for herself, funny, cute, creative and she is shorter than you!" I told him.

"Yeah, but no one in their right mind would like Samantha Puckett." He told me. "Sorry man, you're not in your right mind."

"Are you sure you don't like Sam? Cos with this behaviour I'd say you do." I said to him. He was about to answer when his phone rang.

"Hello. Yes I'll be home soon. Don't panic I'm with Shane. Fine, see you in 5 minutes." He said and then hung up. "Sorry I have to go." He said to me. "See you on Monday!"

With that he ran away towards his apartment. I headed back to school and entered the AV room.

"Sorry about that guys." I said as I entered.

"That's okay Shane. If he won't admit it to you then I doubt he will admit it to anyone else." Carly said.

"This sucks!" Gibby said.

"Yeah it does!" Wendy agreed.

"Yeah _achooh_ it really _achooh _does! _Achooh_." Said Germy.

"What are we going to do now?" Jake asked.

"WE SHOULD THINK ABOUT IT OVER THE WEEKEND!" Duke almost shouted.

"Yeah we should." I agree.

"Okay then guys, we will have a meeting Monday morning before school. I hope you all can make it." Carly said and we all left.

Operation Buckett hits a dead end. I thought to myself as I left school for the second time that day.

**Author's note: wow that was my longest chapter ever. Just over 1000 more words than the first. It was kind of interesting writing from Shane's point of view. Anyway next chapter I will be back to Carly's POV. I hope you guys all picked up on the nice teeth comment, Freddie used it in iHate Sam's Boyfriend when Jonah asked what Sam was like. I thought it was hilarious. The German thing is how I feel about German; sorry if you didn't think it was in Shane's character. I just thought he'd be the type of guy to like it. **

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to everyone who already has.**

**I noticed on chapter 7 that the first line of the chapter is mingled in with the note at the start. Sorry about that, I don't know how it happened. I will try and change it.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Sorry if you think the story is a bit long but I really like writing long stories and I'm just not ready to finish this one.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	11. Operation Buckett: blew up

**OnWARDS with chapter 11! I can't believe that I am up to that number already; I haven't even been writing that long.**

**I might have to update this tomorrow as our internet has stuffed up tonight.**

**I really hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it (I am enjoying it a lot just in case you were wondering). **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or read this story up to this point.**

**NB: we are back to Carly's point of view in this chapter. And also the **_**whac**_**ks are Sam hitting Freddie with a pillow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did then Operation Buckett (or Operation **_**get Sam and Freddie together**_**) would have succeeded already on the show.**

We have hit a dead end. It's Friday night and I am slightly depressed. All this hard work and still they haven't admitted their feelings for each other. I was sure by now that something would have happened. But alas, no. We have Sam's evidence but not Freddie's. She'll never admit it though; it goes back to what Freddie said about her pride thing. He does know her well.

They fight, they bicker and yet they are perfect for each other. I am positive they like each other. Too bad they are both too stubborn to admit it. Don't you just hate stubborn people?

I need some help. Some help from someone that has been out Freddie. Too bad he still hasn't had his first kiss....WAIT he kissed Melanie. Maybe she could help me? It's worth a shot.

I pick up the phone and dial Melanie's cell phone number, she is probably studying or something but I will leave a message if she's not there.

"Hello this is Melanie Puckett. I'm not here right now but please leave a message and I will get back just as soon as I can. Thanks." Her answer phone said in her high pitched voice. I can't believe her and Sam are related, Sam's answer phone is 'Don't bother calling back unless you want to end up in hospital, have ham or are Carly.' I makes me feel kind of special though.

"Hey Melanie," I say into my pearphone. "It's Carly. I was wondering if you could give me a call when you're free. Thanks heaps!" Then I hang up.

Since Melanie isn't at her phone I put some popcorn in the microwave and pop a girly cow DVD in the DVD player. That was one of the only good things about our obsessed number 1 fan Mandy; she bought Sam the entire Girly Cow series on DVD, which Sam of course leaves at our house.

As I sat down on the couch with my buttery popcorn (I would usually have un-buttered but since I am in a bad mood I decided that butter was a necessity) my phone rang. I stood up really fast and all the popcorn fell to the ground. Oh well.

"Hello, this is Carly Shay." I said eagerly into the phone.

"Wow someone's an eager beaver" Someone said into the phone which can only be Melanie. I have never heard anyone else say eager beaver, well I think Freddie has said it but this is a girl's voice so it can't be Freddie. Unless he had a gender change, I don't think he has though.

"Hey Melanie!" I said excitedly, I was practically beaming down the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm sunshiny!" See what I mean? Stuff like this can only be said by Melanie. "How about you?"

"Not to good actually. You see I am trying to get two of my friends together but they are both really stubborn. Do you still like Freddie?" I asked her at the end because I was definitely not going to say anything about Sam and Freddie if she still liked him.

"Sam and Freddie?" she questioned. "I like Freddie, but not like like. And not anywhere near as much as Sam likes him."

"Yes and that's good. I would feel weird asking you for help if you still liked him." I told her. "Anyway I wanted to ask you about your date with Freddie. What happened?"

"Well we arrived at the place, I can't remember what it is called and Freddie went to get us drinks and I sat down. Then he came over and he had empty glasses in his hands. It was a bit strange but anyway. He thought I was Sam and kept going on about how I supposedly hated him. He said that I looked pretty hot and I said he looked pretty cute, then he said and I quote 'how can you say that without wanting to puke?' Then he asked me to dance. He still thought I was Sam. Then we were slow dancing and I said that I really liked him and he said that I hated him (well Sam hated him) and that I always had. He had a kind of glum look as he said it. Anyway then I said would Sam do this and I kissed him. Then he said something along the lines of 'you swore we'd never do this again.' I didn't really understand what he meant. And then he ran away and that was kind of the end of the date." She said this very fast and I only just caught up.

"What did he mean 'you swore we'd never do this again.' As far as I'm aware of Sam and Freddie have never been on a date, slow danced or ki....OMG THEY MUST OF KISSED!" I practically screamed down the phone. I was excitedly dancing around screaming things like "Oh ! This is the BEST! WOAH! Wowey! This is AMAZING!"

"Calm down Carly, you'll damage your lungs." Melanie said at the end of the phone. As she said this I was strongly reminded of Mrs Benson. There was no way Mrs Benson would have had a problem with Freddie dating Melanie; she was probably like Mrs Benson's ideal daughter in law. Straight A's, nice, pretty, worries about people's health and she liked him.

"Sorry Melanie I am just really really excited. MY BEST FRIENDS KISSED!" I screamed the last for words just as the door opened. Freddie stood there, shock and horror was written on his face. "Sorry Melanie I have to go." And then I hung up.

"What did you want Freddie?" I asked happily. He was still standing there, his mouth open. His eyes were bulging; they looked like they were going to pop out of his face.

"Um. Well. I came over to borrow some glue, my mum thinks it's too dangerous and I might glue myself to something. But who were you talking to on the phone?" Freddie said the first bit rather hurriedly and then slowed down for the last sentence.

"Melanie and sure you can borrow the glue." I told him.

"You mean Sam?" he said.

"No Freddie I mean Melanie!" I said, he still didn't believe that Sam had a twin sister.

"Look Carly, I am not that gullible. I know there is no Melanie and Sam even admitted she made her up." Freddie told me.

"Look Freddie," I said imitating him. "Sam has a twin sister, her name is Melanie and she goes to boarding school. I'll bring up the school website and show you."

I went over to the computer and looked up Melanie's boarding school on Blackle (the new environmentally search engine that everyone should use).

"Look there she is!" I showed him a picture of Melanie, she was on the front of the school website she was accepting an award for something. She looked exactly like Sam except Sam would never be up on stage excepting an award.

"Oh. So she does have a twin." Freddie said. He looked kind of defeated.

"Yes and you kissed MELANIE that night and Sam sometime before that." I told him. His look of shock and horror was back, with the eyes and the mouth and stuff.

"What? Huh? Pffff..." he said.

"I know you did Freddie." I said.

"What did the dork do now?" Sam said as she barged into the apartment and she grabbed a bowl of chilli from the fridge and turned around to face me and Freddie.

"Kiss you." I said simply. The bowl of chilli dropped to the ground.

"YOU TOLD HER!" Sam screeched and ran towards Freddie and tackled him to the ground. She got a pillow and started whacking him.

"You..._whack_....swore..._whack_....you'd....._whack_.....never....._whack_....tell...._whack_....anyone..." she screamed as she hit him with the pillow.

"Sam...ow...I...ow...never....ow...told...ow...anyone...ow....STOP HITTING ME!" Freddie said as he got out from under Sam. "I THOUGHT YOU MUST OF!" he shouted.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Sam yelled back.

"STOP STOP STOP!" I yelled louder. They both froze. "Neither of you told me."

"Then how did you know?" They both said at the same time, and then they glared at each other.

"It was something Melanie said." I told them.

"YOU TOLD YOUR SISTER!" Freddie shouted at Sam. "WE SWORE WE WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE! That includes identical twin sisters!"

"I never told Melanie anything." Sam said. She had stopped shouting; she just continued to glare at Freddie. If I didn't know any better I would have said she loathed him. But there it is; the fine line between love and hate.

"Melanie didn't tell me. I guessed. Well I was pretty sure it was fact. More of an educated guess. Melanie told me that you" I pointed at Freddie "said on your date with her after she kissed you 'you swore we'd never do that again.' I thought it must mean that you had kissed Sam since you thought Melanie was Sam in disguise."

"So it's YOUR fault Benson!" Sam said with a raised voice, she wasn't shouting but she was pretty close.

"I thought she was you Puckett, so it's not my fault. It's YOUR fault for making me believe that you have a twin sister!"

"You were trying to be too un-gullible! I told you that I did have a twin sister but you didn't believe me! So it's YOUR fault!"

"IT'S BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS! YOU GUYS DECIDED NOT TO TELL ANYONE BUT YOU GUYS HAVE SO MUCH CHEMISTRY AND IT IS SO IN YOUR FACE OBVIOUS THAT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER THAT IT WAS BOUND TO COME OUT ANYWAY!!! YOU GUYS ARE BOTH TOO STUBBORN AND HAVE WAY TO MUCH PRIDE TO ADMIT THAT YOU," I pointed at Sam "COULD LOVE A DORK AND YOU," I pointed at Freddie "COULD LOVE SOMEONE THAT PICKS ON YOU ALL THE TIME! WELL I AM SICK OF IT! CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER AND WE CAN GO BACK ONTO HAVING NORMAL LIVES!!!" I screamed over the top of them at the top of my lungs. I then stormed out of the room, for emphasis of course.

Operation Buckett: blew up. Sorry about that guys. I just couldn't keep it in.

**Author's Note: I was going to have quite a few more chapters but while writing this chapter I realised I could finish it really well soon. So I will probably only have one chapter after this. Maybe two. It all depends on what happens and how much detail I put in. **

**I loved bringing in Melanie and Sam and Freddie's first kiss. I feel that WHEN (I say when not if because I am a strong believer that it will happen) Sam and Freddie get together these things should be drawn in. I have a feeling they might not be on the show because all the episodes are very separate from each other but in fan-fiction I can put them in.**

**Also Blackle is a real environmentally friendly search engine, everyone should use it .com ! **

**Thanks for reading. And reviewing. My internet is still stuffed up so I won't be updating until tomorrow, if the internet is working.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Operation Buckett:has 2 awkward silences

**Sorry that it has been a few days since my last update, it was the climax though so I thought that I would wait longer. **

**So here it is! Chapter 12, which is going to be the second to last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of iCarly.**

I ran up the stairs, ran as fast as I could. Which is pretty fast, not as fast as Sam, but not that bad. I ran up to the iCarly studio and turned the webcam on; I would have to thank Sam later for putting it up all that time ago.

They were standing in the exact same place as where I left them. Both standing opposite each other a few metres apart, just behind the couch. Their mouths were wide open and their eyes were bulging, it was very similar to the expression Freddie had had just minutes before when he had walked in on me talking to Melanie. They were both still staring at the stairs I had just gone up. I had been gone for over a minute; surely they would have done something by now!

There is this really awkward silence; I'm holding my breath because it is really intense. They have both closed their mouths and are both staring in opposite directions, taking turns to glance at each other. They catch each other's eye and I can feel the tension mounting. Freddie opens his mouth to speak but...

Just then, it's as though she wants to ruin it this for me, Ms Benson comes running in.

"What's going on? I heard shouting!" she yelled, she saw Sam "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!"

Sam opened her mouth to speak when Freddie said,

"Nothing, she didn't do anything to me."

"I heard screaming!" Ms Benson insisted.

"We were rehearsing for a new iCarly bit." Sam covered up. "It's called random shouting." She added.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Freddie said.

"Okay, but one more yell and I will be back in a flash." Ms Benson said as she left.

"Who still says 'back in a flash'?" Sam asked Freddie in an undertone. Freddie shrugged.

Then they both fell back into an awkward silence. (Operation Buckket has 2 awkard silences)

"So..."Freddie said.

"So..."Sam replied.

"Um, about what Carly said..."Freddie started and then kind of drifted off.

"Um, yeah."Sam said. I could tell this was going to be awkward, not the romantic ending I had hoped for. But as the saying goes, you can't have everything in life.

"We are stubborn." Freddie admitted, he took a small step forward.

"And have way to much pride." Sam agreed, taking a step forward also.

"We did decide not to tell anyone." Freddie stated, again taking another step.

"Apparently we do have chemistry." Sam said, she also took another step.

"It is both of our faults." Freddie said, with another step.

"Do you think you could ever love someone that picks on you all the time?" Sam asked, taking one final step.

"Do you think you could ever love a dork?" Freddie asked back. They were now face to face.

"You know what Benson, I think I could." Sam answered. I saw their lips meet. Now I am not one to go into all the details but I can honestly say it was so cute. And romantic.

"You know what Puckett." Freddie said as he pulled away, "I think you could too."

**Author's note: Awww, I just love Sam and Freddie. I can just imagine them doing this. It is so sweet. **

**I am sorry the chapter is really short (in fact it is my shortest chapter) but I didn't want to draw it out heaps, that would just be weird. **

**One more chapter after this, just to explain what happens to Operation Buckett. **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who made it this far.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, the story and author alerts, the favourite stories and favourite authors. It makes this so much more fun!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	13. Operation Buckett: is totally cute

**Okay, so this was GOING to be my last chapter, but it isn't. **

**I really really liked the last two chapters what did you guys think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I like hearing your comments on it and advice on how I could make this story and my next story better!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this, it makes me feel really good.**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat DO NOT own any single living or dead part of iCarly.**

All around me, well in my head, I could hear an imaginary audience going "awwwwwwww"

It was honestly the cutest thing I could ever imagine, and I thought it wasn't going to be romantic. Carly Shay, you were so wrong.

I was so happy, a massive smile was plastered on my face, one of those cheesy smiles that everyone thinks is cheesy but actually isn't. The one that shows all your teeth and some of you gum too!

I was honestly so happy. I couldn't contain it any longer. I clicked Sam's remote and heard the noise of "RANDOM DANCING!" ring through the studio.

I jumped off the bean bag I was situated in and started dancing and jumping around like a mad person. This was even better than when I found out they had already kissed. I was running around the room, waving my arms around. Screaming at the top of my lungs, it was a happy scream. I was dancing crazily on top of the table that we had put in the studio for a skit. This was honestly one of the happiest moments of my life. I totally lost control. I didn't even hear the door open.

"What's up Carls?" I heard Sam yell over the random dancing music.

I stopped dancing and clicked the button on the remote off. I turned around and jumped off the table and saw Sam and Freddie standing in the doorway, they looked so cute. Freddie was leaning against the door frame and Sam was just standing in the middle, dominating the scene, yeah that summed up their future relationship.

I ran at them and gave them a massive hug.

"Oh my gosh you guys, this is the best!" I told them as I let go.

"What is Carly?" Freddie asked "Did we get nominated for another award or something?"

"Yeah, what on earth could make you happier than when Freddie got that new laptop; he didn't even dance on tables!" Sam said, Freddie glared at her. She returned the glare and he smiled.

"AWWWWWWWWWW" I said.

"What?" they both said.

"You guys are just so cute together. That kiss was the most romantic, cute thing I have ever seen!" I told them.

"YOU SAW THAT!" they both yelled.

"Yeah, the webcam you set up to spy on Freddie's first date was never taken down. It is great." I told them.

"You spied on my first date!" Freddie rounded on Sam.

"Yeah, of course dorkward!" Sam said calmly.

"Okay don't get angry at each other. Operation Buckett is now a success so don't ruin it!" I said.

"Operation what?" Freddie asked.

"Operation Buckett Freddork, didn't you hear?" Sam answered.

"Yeah I heard that, I just want to know what Operation Buckett is." Freddie explained.

"Oh, yeah. What is Operation Buckett? You really should have put it like that Benson."

"Well Puckett I am sorry that I didn't."

"Stop please." I asked them. "Operation Buckett is a group that is trying to get you two together because you were too stubborn to do it without our interference."

"A bunch of dorks have been trying to get me together with Fredderly?" Sam asked.

"No, they aren't dorks. Well some of them are. But that is the idea." I said.

"Who's in it?" Freddie asked.

"Well I'm leader because you guys are my best friends. Then Gibby and Wendy are second in command. Then there is Shane, Jake, Germy and Duke. Shannon was in it until she betrayed us. The skunk bag."

"So that's why Shane was saying that he liked Sam and trying to find out who I liked." Freddie said.

"Yup, we had cameras in his zip and his hat." I said.

"That's all very well and everything but why did you do it?" Sam asked.

"Because you guys are perfect for each other." I told them."Anyone can see it."

"I suppose I'm okay with it. Only cos the dork kisses really good and you have to give me ham." Sam said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so good. I am equal with ham." Said Freddie sarcastically.

"Slow down their Fredduccini. You will always be second to ham." Sam said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Aw they were so cute. Operation Buckett was totally cute.

**Author's note: this was going to be a chapter where Carly told Operation Buckett what happened but then I thought I had to have a flash back but then it just didn't really work so this was supposed to be the flash back but it's not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks for all the reviews too.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Operation Buckett: is OVER OVER OVER!

**WOOT WOOT! 59 REVIEWS!!! I feel totally loved. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And everyone who has read. If you liked it then please please please review!**

**I can't believe I am on chapter 14; I was originally planning on 12! Oh well. You guys wanted more so if it sucks it's your fault! Just joking. It should be good. We have Gibby in this chapter and he always makes me laugh. This is the last chapter though. Sorry guys but it has to end sometime.**

**NB: I know the date: Friday the 24th of July hasn't come yet (JUST OVER TWO DAYS AWAY) but it's my birthday so I thought I'd put it in. I'm a tad selfish with that but I figure you guys can forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of iCarly. Birthday in just over 2 days so I could totally have it as a birthday present!**

"We have a time!" I told the group at large. "Operation Buckett succecced at 7:28 on the Friday 24th of July! Seddie Buckett kissed in apartment 8-C while standing behind the couch in the living area."

"How _achooh_ can _achooh_ you _achooh_ be sure _achooh achooh_?" Germy asked.

"Will this prove it to you?" I asked with a smile on my face as I put the DVD player with the projector thingy on and a video came on screen:

_"What's going on? I heard shouting!" virtual Ms Benson yelled yelled, she saw virtual Sam "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!"_  
_Virtual Sam opened her mouth to speak when virtual Freddie said,_

"Not this bit, I'll fast forward." I said. Then I found the bit and stopped.

_Virtual Freddie shrugged. There was a virtual silence. _  
_"So..."virtual Freddie said. _  
_"So..."virtual Sam replied. _  
_"Um, about what Carly said..."virtual Freddie started and then kind of drifted off. _  
_"Um, yeah." virtual Sam said. _  
_"We are stubborn." virtual Freddie admitted, he took a virtual small step forward. _  
_"And have way too much pride." virtual Sam agreed, taking a virtual step forward also. _  
_"We did decide not to tell anyone." virtual Freddie stated, again taking another virtual step. _  
_"Apparently we do have chemistry." virtual Sam said, she also took another virtual step. _  
_"It is both of our faults." virtual Freddie said, with another virtual step. _  
_"Do you think you could ever love someone that picks on you all the time?" virtual Sam asked, taking one final virtual step. _  
_"Do you think you could ever love a dork?" virtual Freddie asked back. Virtual Seddie were now face to face. _  
_"You know what Benson, I think I could." virtual Sam answered. Their virtual lips met._  
_"You know what Puckett." virtual Freddie said as he virtually pulled away, "I think you could too."_

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Wendy squealed.  
"That was seriously cute." Jake added.  
"My mate has no idea what he just got himself into." Shane said, he shuddered but he was smiling.  
"_Achooh,_ that _achooh_ was really _achooh_ good _achooh_." Germy praised.  
"Just as good as MEAT!" Duke shouted.

"RATS! I had this idea to put them in that tube that was used to decide who got locker 239; you know the one with 5 fat cakes? And we wouldn't let them out until they admitted their feelings for each other OR Sam agreed not to wedgie me for a year!" Gibby told us, sounding disappointed.  
"Um Gibby, there was 2,787 fat cakes in that tube." Wendy said.  
"2,718!" Shane corrected.  
"Whatever, 2000 and something more than Gibby thought!" Wendy snapped back.  
"I was just telling you!" Shane snapped back.  
"STOP STOP STOP!" I yelled, gosh; where had I heard that before?

"Point is," I continued, "is that Gibby we can't do your idea for Sam and Freddie. And that Operation Buckett is OVER!"  
"OVER!" Gibby yelled!  
"OVER! achooh!" Germy yelled.  
"OVER!" Jake yelled.  
"OVER!" Wendy and Shane yelled at the same time and then glared at each other.  
"OVER OVER OVER!" Duke yelled finally.

"OPERATION BUCKETT IS OVER!" we all shouted.  
Everyone started packing up and leaving, Shane and Wendy bickering as they went.  
It was just me and Gibby left.

"Okay Gibby, we may not have been able to use the fat cakes tube on this Operation; but you bring some guys and move that thing all ready for Operation Shendy." I said as I shut the door of the AV room behind me.

Operation Buckett was great, all new Operation's to come will be just as good.  
Hey, I'll need something to do in all this free time I'll have now that my best friends are dating!

Carly Shay, matchmaker here.

I turn around as I leave the AV room, I spot a certain couple.  
They are arguing on which of her hands he is allowed to hold.  
I smile.  
Somethings will never change.

**Author's note: So this really is the final chapter. Sorry if you think it is a bit short (in fact I think the authors notes will be longer) but I really couldn't make it longer, it would just be really bad if I did**

**Shendy is Shane/Wendy, I don't own that name. ieatgrahams uses it on their story Plans of a Devious Redhead (sorry ieatgrahams if you don't like me using it, if not just send me a message and I will delete it). It's a really good story, lots of Seddie!**

**I really hope you guys have liked this story; well I assume most of you have because I have been getting lovely reviews.  
PLEASE REVIEW even though it is over, I would love your opinions, point out anything in my writing that you like, anything you don't and I will try and include them in my next Seddie (or Buckett) story. I am currently writing a Harry Potter fan-fic and have ideas for one after that so it maybe while away, probably not though because I love writing about Sam/Freddie, they are just so cute.**

**Anywho. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (again)! Thanks to everyone who has read this (again)! Thanks to everyone who has put this story or me (as an author) on alert. Thanks to everyone who has favourited this story or me (as an author).   
You guys all rock!**

**I am very sad to be letting go of this story, hence the long authors note. I just can't seem to let it go. I may write a sequel, probably not though. Depends if I can think of any ideas for one.**

**Please read my other stories if you are interested. I have two more iCarly ones (Perfect and A Trillion Things), I don't like them as much as this one but read and give reviews anyway (only if you want) BTW they are both Seddie. I have one HP one (A Different Choice) which is a Ron/Hermione one, I am also planning on writing a Scorpius/Rose one. Also, anyone from NZ I have a shortland street one (The Only One To Stand By Me) which is about Orlando (and Sophie a bit). **

**Thanks again EVERYONE!**

**TTFN (for the last time this story)   
Dork-with-glasses  
Xoxoxoxo**


End file.
